


In a thousand worlds.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Week of Orwal [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Banishment, Camping, Canonical Character Death, Cliche, Cowboy AU, Erebor Reclaimed, Execution, Horses, M/M, Plot Twists, Post-Battle of Five Armies, possible sequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just collections of one shots that have been plaguing my mind for months, I just need to get these out and I'll be able to keep my focus on my other fics.</p><p>Also, woo happy Week of Orwal everyone! This year has a Cliché theme~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banishment

Dwalin did not recall what lead to this point. Perhaps it was the fight in the dinner hall or his threats to Dain's guards when they had blasphemed the name of his fallen king, his brother in arms, his kin, Thorin. He had remembered a fight, a scrap and then a knife that was not his own trying to find a place within his gut. He had gotten hold of the knife and then he remembered looking down upon the dark green eyes of his enemy as the candle of light flickered out.

 

He remembered the guards trying to find him, as he stumbled down the hall, his hand clinging to the cut the other dwarf had managed to make on his side before he had grabbed the knife from him. He had burst himself into Ori's chambers while the little dwarf was practising his letters in the new font of Erebor, Ori had panicked at the sight of his bloodied companied and then the shouts of guards down the hall, that were approaching and becoming louder by the second. Then they had found them. Almost immediately after the attack, that had unfortunately taken place in front of two of Dain's loyal men, who pointed directly toward the Ri brothers halls. Dwalin was pulled away and Ori held back by three guards, Dwalin had tried to pull free, to help his little one escape. This had nothing to do with Ori and there was no need for the guards to be so rough with him, but Dwalin's argument had fallen on deaf ears and he was hauled out of the room and to the cells.

 

The cells were cold, he recalled with a shiver. A barren marble block that sat deep in the tombs of the mountain where murderers, abusers, and fiends either found there way out of the cold chambers by foot, or by the cutting block. 

 

Dwalin sat with his back against the walls on many days, his head in his hands that were resting on folded knees and thought of all he had done wrong on that fateful day. If only he had controlled his temper, had he walked the other way, had blocked his ears to the slander of his fallen king, then much would have been different. He was a fool, and he knew as much. Ori had not visited him for a painful amount of days, the only visitors being his brother, who had been discussing with Dain and the guards just what had happened and was bartering for his relief, and then the rats. They were less gracious visitors, grabbing his only food and then scampering off. Dwalin could only watch as his arms were chained to the wall, and were only ever loosened for him to eat. When you were accused of killing someone with your bare hands, that was the punishment.

 

A grated vent with bars sat many inches apart was placed at the top of the cell, it was Dwalin's only source of air and of light. However, it was also a trap for water surges that came from the rain and would drench his single cotton shirt and trousers, as he had been stripped of all other clothing when he had been thrown to the cells. For evidence, they said.

 

"Dwalin?" A voice from heaven called.

 

The convict looked up to see Ori peering through the grates of the cell a hand pressed lovingly to the steel bars as if it had been Dwalin's own flesh. Dwalin smiled, squinting an eye shut as rain fell into it.

 

"My love, I thought I would never see you again." Dwalin sighed in relief and Ori smiled softly, his own sigh coming out in a puff of pure white steam as the cold declared.

 

"Dori has been forcing me to stay away, and Nori too surprisingly. They say you're dangerous, a murderer, and that I should keep away..." Ori recited and Dwalin felt like screaming, he was innocent, perhaps not of the blood on his hands but it was only to protect himself that he had to kill the other dwarf. He told Ori as such. "I know, Dwalin. I know his friends and Dain's men wish to frame you, wish to turn you into a monster. And my brothers... my brothers believe it too, foolishly. I love you, Dwalin."

 

"I love you too, my Ori." Dwalin replied and shifted to his knees, causing the chains to ratted and shift and for his shoulders to strain, but it was worth it because he could get marginally closer to his one. "I love you so much."

 

Ori smiled before disappearing for a second, but soon he returned to block out the moons gentle light and began reaching through the grate. Dwalin quickly shifted, getting to his feet and stretching his neck in the hope that Ori could touch his face, but not even his ones fingertips could ghost across his worn and scratchy cheek.

 

"I wish to feel you again." Ori confessed as he pulled back his arm in defeat. "At my side, in our bed. Your hands on my face as you kiss me."

 

"I wish for that too, my kurdu." Dwalin responded as he stretched a little higher to reach his love, but he got no closer. "If I get out of here soon, say we'll run away together, yes? We will run back to the Shire and be wed, just as you wanted, is that-"

 

"That is all I've ever wanted, Dwalin." Ori swooned and Dwalin grinned. He knew that Ori had fallen in love with the strange little habits and flowers of the halflings, and when they had first started courting he made it explicitly clear that this is where they would be wed, under that large oak tree up the hill from Bilbo's. Dwalin had snorted, and said not to be so ridiculous, but now he saw it and decided it would be right. Ori, dressed with flowers and silks in the spring sun, his ginger curls settling a bright light under the party tree that would be decorated in white lanterns. Beautiful.

 

Then the dream was shattered.

 

"You there, halt!" Another voice cried and Dwalin saw Ori look over his shoulder before gazing back at him with wide and worried eyes.

 

"A guard is coming, I must go." Ori whispered quickly and Dwalin pulled against the chains, wishing to fight the guard and protect his one, but Ori was fast and would escape far more easily without his help. "Be strong, my love. We will be together again soon."

 

Ori kissed his own palm and seemed to cast it toward his love and Dwalin felt warmed by the gesture before Ori moved from the vent again and scurried away, leaving Dwalin in the rain and unforgiving light of the moon.

 

That was all Dwalin recalled of his weeks in the cell, until many uncountable days later a guard came for him. Led him out by the chains to a bathing hall and told him to prepare himself, for what, Dwalin did not know at the time. 

 

After he had cleaned and trimmed his beard, he was redressed in a brown, stale tunic. Then he was forced into the king's halls, that were placed some floors above the cells. 

 

That was where Dwalin's memories ended, and his present reality begins. He was now knelt on the floor, with his head over a marble slab in front of a crowd of stone faced dwarves. His hair was currently being roughly split down the middle by a steward, to get a clear view to his neck as the axe and his darkly dressed slave was stood at his side, the blade glinted and grinned brightly at him. His reflection was in the steely blade and it sickened him to see that the kick of his death would come by his own face, by his own actions. He closed his eyes before looking to his other side, his left and saw the silent judgemental crowd. There was only a cluster of movement in the crowd, in the middle toward the back and it came with a shrill sound that Dwalin's panic deaf ears could not hear. 

 

His Ori seemed to be crying out in the silence, Dwalin could see it, but could not hear for the life of him. Ori was clawing and fighting against the arms of his brothers that kept him stuck to Dori's chest. Ori was crying, that was very clear, he was crying hysterically, his head tilted back when Dwalin's time slowed down. Ori was screaming soundlessly, cheeks streaked with his bitter tears and his eyes wide and watery as he looked at Dwalin.

 

Dwalin smiled only slightly at him, because what else could he do, as tears stung his eyes and began to fall against the cold marble cutting block. The larger dwarf let out a steady breath before straightening his head as the steward dwarf called forth the executioner. The bulking great dwarf dressed in black, took a step at Dwalin's side before lofting the heavy axe above his head and preparing the swing.

 

Then the sound returned.

 

"Villian!"

 

"Kill him!"

 

"Murderer! Murder!"

 

"My one! My one! My love! Someone stop him!"

 

The last one forced Dwalin to close his eyes and brace for the impact of death and then.

 

"WAIT!"

 

The executioner halted and the crowd turned around with a gasp as Balin and the King Dain entered. Many bowed and kneeled to their king, parting like a great river when their newly crowned king stepped between them and approached Dwalin on the marble block, Balin was first to arrive at his brother's side though and rubbed his shoulder, willing him to straighten. 

 

"My people, his lordliness Sir Balin, has come to me during these few months, as well as many honest men. The criminal Dwalin, is not guilty of the murder of Soldier Falio. He acted in protection of himself. Therefore, my people, it is to my decree to say he will  _not_  be killed this day!" Dain addressed and Ori let out a relieved shout, falling to his knees as his as his brothers tried to ease him to the floor. The crowd began to murmur and only then did Dain lower himself to speak only to Dwalin. "That does not mean, my brother, that you're to stay. The blood on your hands are too great. Someone will wish to hurt you, or all you hold dear."

 

Dwalin gazed up to see Ori in the crowd, breathing heavily in relief and his stomach twisted slightly.

 

"I have to banish you, Dwalin. But know that I do it from the goodness of my heart." 

 

Dwalin can only nod before he is helped to his feet, his legs feeling weak beneath him as he realises how close to death he was. Balin held him steady for a moment before he was escorted again by a guard back to his rooms. Dwalin would have until the next morning to gather his necessary belongings and have a good nights sleep before he can leave.

 

Three guards were set up at his door as he paced around his chambers, picking up clothes and trinkets from his life that he would take with him. He did not know what he was going to do, or where he was going to go. He could return to the Blue Mountains, work in the mines or do some further guard work, both incredibly dangerous and undesirable jobs, but it was all he could do and all he could think of. Perhaps he could go to the Shire, the hobbit burglar had said the company was welcome, though Dwalin suspected that was for tea and a nights stay, not for what could be many long winter months.

 

Dwalin sank to his bed, taking a deep breath and sighing as he sat, he had no idea what to do.

 

He looked up when he heard the door creak open and a guard poked his head in, sword drawn if Dwalin made an attempt to run. He nodded solemnly to him before speaking.

 

"There is a boy out here, says he's yar one." 

 

Dwalin jumped to his feet and nodded, he did not know he was allowed visitors while in his quarantined state, but now that he knew that he was, he was absolutely thrilled. The guard pulled the door closed for a second, before opening it slightly and shuffling the small man through, before slamming it closed again.

 

Dwalin no longer cared about the rudeness of the guard and instead hurried across the room and fell to his knees in front of his own, wrapping his arms around Ori's thighs while his head rested easily in the centre of Ori's middle. Ori made a slight shriek as he was hugged and almost toppled over, but he was quick to gain balance and began running his fingertips atop the mans bald head over inked ruins, before pressing kisses there and whispering.

 

"They gave me only an hour and a half to see you, we must make haste." 

 

Dwalin looked up at his one before kneeling higher to press his lips squarely to Ori's own, wrapping his hands easily behind Ori's thighs and lifting him from the floor so he could look up at his one. Ori allowed himself to be lifted as he broke their kiss, his hands placed upon the top of his chest, where collar bones stretched to meet and the other hand atop the larger dwarf's meaty shoulder. He knew Dwalin would never drop him and he trusted the man whole heartedly.

 

Ori leaned down and brought there lips together again while Dwalin turned and carried them to his bed.

 

 

\----

 

 

By the time they were finished with their passions, they both had ruddy cheeks, ruffled hair, and rounded drops of sweat mingling on their thighs and chests where they were wrapped together. Dwalin laid on his back, callous fingers tracing the dips and curves of Ori's back while the smaller dwarf laid on his front, chest and face placed against Dwalin's slowing heartbeat. 

 

"Balin and Dain told me of your sentence." Ori stated after many moments of silence, tracing the ring that studded Dwalin's nipple as he did and the large man gazed down at him with surprised eyes.

 

"You did?" Dwalin asked and Ori gave a small nod, tentative of how to continue. "What did you think?"

 

"What can I think?" Ori replied, his fingers now curling in the bountiful hair on Dwalin's chest. "I can think nothing, I can  _know_  that the only man I am destined to love be in love with, and have only ever been in love with, is going to leave me and never come back."

 

Dwalin could not answer, could not say a word. He could only continue to stare at the ceiling and pray that in a moment he would wake up, and this would all be some terrible nightmare and Ori would be happy and warm at his side. He blinked, then blinked again. It was no nightmare, not in his mind at least.

 

"And I cried for a while, crying aloud so that all could hear that I was mourning you, even if you did not die. I was mourning the love we were destined to lose, a love that was destined to be pried apart." Ori confessed to Dwalin's chest and the larger dwarf could not look at his one as he felt warm and bitter tears press his chest into a vice. "Then I thought... I thought of our hopes and our plans and I thought of my brothers and yours, and of us and our family of just the two of us. Then I knew. I knew I would go with you, wherever it was you wished to go."

 

Dwalin finally looked down, wide eyed at a determined looking Ori. He carefully turned them to their sides so they could be entwined with each other but were now eye level and Dwalin could see Ori would be hard to convince otherwise. 

 

"Ori, my love, you can't. You can't follow me into banishment, into the unknown. You have your whole future here, your apprenticeship, your brothers, your home. Don't let my own foolhardiness stop you from having your life." Dwalin tried to plead, but he found himself weak to his ones soft brow eyes cutting into his stony soul. 

 

"My life is you, Dwalin. I will go where you go." Ori replied as he pressed a hand to Dwalin's cheek, but the larger dwarf shook his head.

 

"You have... your whole life to see and do new things, Ori." Dwalin commented. "I have messed everything up for us, with my own stubbornness, and I refuse to pull you down because of it all, I will not."

 

"You are not pulling me down. I am leaving at my own freewill!" Ori argued, sitting up on the bed and folding his arms as the sheets pooled around his hips and Dwalin gazed at the soft and freckled skin before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

 

"But not at your own mind! Think, Ori. Had I not done what I did, would you follow me? If I had asked us to leave this day without the blood that binds me away, then would we have gone?" Dwalin questioned and Ori froze for a second, his arms falling and his body shrinking as he thought before scoffing.

 

"You're being ridiculous." Ori could only squeak before getting out of bed and gathering his clothes, pulling them on one item at a time.

 

"You didn't answer the question." Dwalin replied as he shoved the sheets away from him and kneeled in the centre, his arms folded, unashamed of his nakedness. Ori ignored him for a moment before Dwalin called the boys name and he turned, his cardigan wrapped in his hands.

 

"No. Alright, if you had asked me to runaway with you I would have said no-"

 

"There we go."

 

"But I would have said no only because you had not asked the permission of my brothers. However, they know of your fate now and they know I will follow you to the ends of this earth and back."

 

Dwalin sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. Three knocks came on the door, demonstrating that they only had a few minutes left and Dwalin looked back up at Ori who's loosened braids would reveal what they had done in his room and he felt almost pleased by that.

 

"I want this, Dwalin. I want to go with you." Ori pleaded at last and Dwalin smiled slightly, glad that his beard was covering most of it.

 

"Tomorrow, at dawn. Come to the palace gates with everything you need, but pack light." Dwalin stated and Ori made a happy little sound before running to his love and diving on the bed, pinning the chuckling dwarf to the bed and kissing his feverishly and all over.

 

A guard poked his head around the door and cleared his throat, a small scowl on the face when he saw the prisoner and his guest rolling around on the bed. Ori was the first to hear him and look up with a bright blush on his cheeks, while Dwalin was just smiling like he had been struck with a love arrow.

 

"Until tomorrow, my Dwalin." Ori whispered and pressed his lips to Dwalin's cheek before crawling off the bed and pulling on his cardigan, letting the guard lead him out quickly.

 

 

\----

 

 

The banishment had gone as Dwalin had expected, a crowd gathering the front gates to shout abuse at him as he walked passed. Dain ordered his more loyal guards to keep them at bay and not too agitated. Dwalin was stood on the terrace of the palace, looking out onto the soft orange colours of the trees that matched his scribes hair. He was taking in the last smells of Erebor and carefully chiselled a piece of the banister off, keeping it in his pocket as a token of his homeland. 

 

He turned when he heard voices behind him, all of which belonged to the brothers Ri. Dori was hugging his little brother tightly, and sniffling into the little ones shoulder, while Ori did about the same on his brothers. It didn't matter that Ori was a grown dwarf now and capable of his own thinking, a little brother was always a little brother, no matter how old he got. He knew that from Balin who visited him earlier to say goodbye, the tearful old dwarf making his gut sink a bit and gifting him a fine pair of rings, so he could marry Ori once they were safe and where they wanted to be. Balin, as the eldest of their combined family had prepared and made them months in advanced, and Dwalin had hugged him tightly and knocked their foreheads together.

 

Nori placed Ori's bag on the floor before swaggering over to Dwalin, who straightened his back in habit. Nori gave him a firm handshake before patting him on the shoulder and pulling him a tad closer so he didn't have to raise his voice.

 

"You keep him safe now, ya hear?" Nori whispered and Dwalin nodded once in reply. "You keep him safe and keep him happy. Or you know what will happen."

 

"You'll break my shins?"

 

Nori grinned menacingly. "And your kneecaps."

 

Dwalin nodded in understanding and Nori patted his shoulder again before going back to his brothers as Dori released the youngest Ri and began dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief and Ori rubbed his eyes on the back of his sleeves. 

 

Dori waddled up to Dwalin and raised his palm, Dwalin prepared himself for the slap, but it never came.

 

"I should hit you." Dori said tearfully as he wiped his nose. "I should smack you all the way to the gates of Mordor and back. But I can't, and I won't. You better watch out for my little one, Master Dwalin. He swears you to be a good man, and he is big enough to know so. Jus - Just promise you'll look after him." 

 

Dwalin placed a comforting hand on the elderly man's shoulder and looked him sincerely in the eyes as he whispers.

 

"I promise you."

 

Dori made a fussy sound and wiped his eyes again, worrying the cloth between his hands before looking up at Dwalin with a hard expression.

 

"If you don't, I swear I'll drop kick you into the Halls of Waiting."

 

Dwalin chuckled despite the honesty in the threat and nodded.

 

"I know you will, Dori."

 

Dori nodded a final time before hurrying back to his youngest brother, Nori just pulling out of their hug as he approached. The brothers both kissed their youngest forehead before letting him go, Nori even having a tear in his eye as Ori shuffled toward Dwalin. The large dwarf quickly grabbed his ones bag and slung it over his shoulder, taking Ori's now free hand and kissing his knitted knuckles before lacing their fingers together.

 

"Are you ready to go, my love?"

 

"I'll go wherever you are." Ori promised and Dwalin smiled before gliding down the steps of the terrace and out of the gates of Erebor, disappearing together into the mornings new light.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think?))


	2. Fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Dwalin has a moment to reflect and see the world. Then he sees Ori, who was his world all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dark thoughts (Suicide etc) so be careful friends!

Dwalin stumbled through the battleground of Ravenhill, his chest heaving and burning with pain. He had found the heir of Durin at the bottom of the cliff, he had closed his colourless eyes and said a prayer to send him off to sleep, to rest until they were reunited in the next life. When he had done that it had taken him back, taken him back to happier times where he would look after the young boy, lifted him to bed, tucked him in and told him stories while his uncle and mother worked their long hours. Fili had never been alone when Dwalin was around, and now, he would be the same in death.

 

Dwalin also realised then just how young the boy was, just how short his beard was and how untrained his braids were as they were scattered around his bloodied head, spiking in shards where the impact had hit and forming a painful crown. He was young, too young. It should have been him, an old and beaten down warrior should have died that day and not the young son of Durin. 

 

Dwalin continued to stumble, he knew the rest of his kin had perished, the youngest heir, little Kili, had chased the orc scum for the love of his brother. There would be no hope for him now, and then he saw the hobbit. The hobbit was kneeling at his frozen kings side as blood trickled beneath him and into the cracks in the frozen river, turning the ice a dark red.

 

Dwalin felt a sickness rise in his throat as he stumbled, his arm wrapped around his waist to clutch a wound of his left side, there was no point in living, no point in being here if he had failed his king and his family. 

 

"Dwalin!"

 

Dwalin looked up, pulled from his sadness when he saw Ori. The young scribe was wearing heavy armour and carrying a blade, but he still looked as beautiful and gentle as when they had first met in the hobbit's warm home. Dwalin felt that same warm on his skin, even in the bitter and cold air.

 

Ori called his name again and Dwalin began to stumble faster down the slope, while his Ori dropped his weapon and ran to him, uncaring of the danger that could still lurk in the cracks of the world. Ori did not care any more, he only cared about being back in his friends strong arms.

 

The scribe leapt into the mentioned arms as he finally came close enough, knocking Dwalin back slightly as he sprung forward. Dwalin huffed with exertion as he lifted Ori from the floor, embracing his friend with intensity and passion. In the back of his mind he had feared this little one had died, that he would find the scribe beneath a wall of orc corpse and that would be it. That would be the end of Dwalin. But he was alive, and Dwalin could see a reason to live again in the form of the purple clad dwarf attached to his chest.

 

"Dwalin, oh Dwalin." Ori whimpered into the crook of his neck. "I thought you dead."

 

Dwalin shook his head, holding the back of Ori's neck and lowering him back to the floor, keeping their foreheads together as Ori spoke again.

 

"You fool, you're such a fool. Running off by yourselves to face all those orcs! You're such a-"

 

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot. I am a fool." Dwalin agreed, a small and broken smile reappearing on his lips as Ori clutched at the cloth that appeared beneath Dwalin's armour. Dwalin's hands ran up Ori's back as he did, feeling the soft curves of the scribes body that was protected by the shells of armour. Dwalin recalled picking the plates up himself, fitting them to Ori's body and making sure that every precious piece of flesh was protected and covered. He knew, even if he was to fall this day that his scribe would keep on living, that his scribe would endure.

 

"You're my fool," Ori whispered suddenly and Dwalin closed his eyes, letting the warmth of this small being absorb into him. "And I'm a fool for you."

 

"We will be fools together." 

 

"I can only hope so much." Ori whispered before leaning up and pressing their lips together, it only lasted a moment before pulling back again. His eyes closed and lips parted as if in deep thought as he turned his head, not wanting Dwalin to see him blush or the shards of tears in his eyes.

 

Dwalin was frozen for a moment, not even thinking and only just feeling the tingle on his lips. A soft tear trickled down Ori's cheek, wiping away the blood of war and Dwalin took Ori's chins between his fingers and turning his head back toward him. He raised his spare hand and wiped away the soft tear before cupping Ori's cheek and bringing their lips together again, while Ori wrapped his arm around the larger dwarfs shoulders and tugged him closer. And there, in the dampened and bloody floor of war a flower began to grow, a red and white flower that reached toward the sun. A symbol of hope and love among death and despair and a reason for Dwalin to feel hope again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think!))


	3. A Horse called Noble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori wanted a new sense of freedom, and he finds it in the most noblest of creatures.

Ori woke with an excited bounce on the morning of a particularly cold autumn day when he heard the gate of his brothers thriving rant creak open, and then close again with a rattle. The small man get up quickly, untying his amber curls from the back of his head, where he had tied them the night before. He threw on his nightgown and placed his bare feet into the worn down leather boots that he kept by his door. He hurried out of his room and down the stair, noticing that his brothers were nowhere in sight, but a copper kettle placed upon the fire was beginning to steam.

 

The small man hurried outside the main house of the ranch. It was a small farm, holding only stables and rooms for the men that worked on the other side of the land, a horse ring was set up in the centre of that and was the only part of the farm that connected the working men from the owners, Ori's brother. The small mans nightgown still flurried around him, being held together by his crossed arms over his chest. Some of the men had just returned from scouting the lands, finding places for the barn to expand and towns nearby for trade, but they had also promised to find the brothers a wild horse for their youngest to have at last. Ori, reaching the bright young age of twenty five just the other week, had only ever rode a horse with his brother in front or behind him, but now his brother had decided he was mature enough for his own horse. A fine stallion, so he could ride in and out of town with chaperones and not them.

 

Ori watched from the wraparound platform of the house as the wildly thrashing horse, that was tied between two other men on horseback, began to snort and kick. The coat of the animal was shimmering with sweat and exposed a warm walnut colour, the soft fur matching the colour of the leaves that were shrivelled on the trees above them.

 

One of the workers, that Ori knew as Bofur, was just at the side of the veranda. The grinning man tilting his flopped hat to Ori before leaning over a water trough and rubbing his face and then the back of his burnt neck.

 

"Up early aren't we, curly sue?" Bofur teased as he wiped his damp face on his sleeve and Ori only hummed before striding closer to the edge of platform and using his free hand to clutch the neck of his nightgown and pull it around him.

 

"He's a beautiful specimen." Ori observed the horse, that was now being pulled by two men into a stables around the corner, the fiery horse automatically began kicking and huffing at his now small environment.

 

"Aye, that's true." Bofur replied as he brushed dirt from his moustache. "You'll have to thank Mister Dwalin for that. He found you the strongest horse from the bunch, keen eye that man has."

 

"Mister Dwalin?" Ori repeated. He was not accustomed with the men that worked his family farm, he was reserved to his studying chambers or one of the front rooms when some of the men were hired, and though they all knew him, Ori rarely knew any of them.

 

Bofur answered his question with a calloused finger pointed toward a man who was currently spitting on the dusty floor, his hat was lowered over his eyes and his height being overwhelmingly tall and his shoulders were unbelievingly thick. Ori felt a slight bubble of panic, not wishing to be rude and not thank the man but also not wanting to speak with him.

 

"He seems a bit out of sorts." Ori whispered and Bofur waved a dismissive hand at him.

 

"Dwalin's as soft as old foxtail, go say your thanks and then back inside before your brothers see you."

 

Ori only then noticed that his brothers were outside too. They were currently greeting the men and most likely asking about the training of the new horse, then as soon as their backs were turned, Ori hurried across the yard. Leaving him in the impending shadow of the tall stranger.

 

"Excuse me." Ori said softly and the man turned to see the source of the quiet sound. When he saw it was the youngest of the brothers he softened slightly, removing his hat to reveal a bald head. "Hello, I - I heard that you selected my horse, and I cam to give my thanks."

 

The man seemed stunned for a moment before a soft smile split beneath his beard.

 

"It's an honour. Ye've got yerself a find boy there, Sir-"

 

Ori winced slightly.

 

"Oh, oh please, please don't call me sir. It is an awful title and far more my brothers ideals."

 

Dwalin smiled in surprise.

 

"What should I call ye then?"

 

"Well, my name is Ori, so that would be a start." Ori extended his hand toward the taller man and Dwalin looked at it for a moment, before taking it in his own and giving it a firm shake, the callous of his hands rubbing against Ori's far softer one.

 

"Alright then, Ori. Ye can call me Dwalin."

 

"Dwalin it is then." Ori repeated with a friendly smile and he knew then he wished to see more of this man around the barn and in his life.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori spent the next few days within his bedroom, watching the farmers work in a lazy pattern that came from a life of working here and there in different barns. Then Sunday finally reared it's head and the men had half a day of rest in the evening, a few even being invited to the main house for some food and fresh towel. 

 

Ori then spotted his horse being lead out, two men holding reins either side of his head to keep him steady and not bolt. The small man stood up excitedly and pulled on his same old leather boots before running downstairs, past the kitchen where Nori and Dori sat and into the yard.

 

"Bofur, what's going on?" Ori questioned as he took a stand next to the brunets side and Bofur smirked around his lit cigar, taking a deep breath in before blowing out.

 

"Sunday afternoons are gonna be horse breaking times from now on." Bofur replied cheerily and Ori tilted his head.

 

"Horse breaking?" The smaller man asked, unsure of how the men were going to break a true bred stallion.

 

"Aye, you didn't think you'd be riding an untamed horse did you? No, we gotta get him adjusted to a person on him first." Bofur replied as he took another drag and Ori shuffled on his feet.

 

"Shouldn't I... well, heck, it's my horse isn't it? Shouldn't I be the one to break it in?" Ori fussed but Bofur shook his head sternly. 

 

"No lad, it's a tough job so some of the bigger men are doing it. You're welcome to watch though." 

  
Ori only nodded and took a few steps closer to the pen where the horse was currently running around, many with their shirts off and using the starched cotton to distract the horse while others tried to but a saddle on it's slick back. The small mans eyes were instantly drawn to tanned and muscled flesh as Dwalin waltzed around the horse, shirt in hand that he waved in the horses face. It was only a moment that a saddle was placed on and all the men scattered, clambering up the fences and metal gates. Ori stepped on the first bar of the metal fence to get a better look as Dwalin lunged and straddled the horse, hanging on tightly as the beast began to kick.

 

The men gathered around the enclosed pen began to hoot and call and shout, some even waving their hats to agitate the horse further. None of this deterred Dwalin from hanging to the horse and rolling with every kick the animal delivered, until he ended up falling to the floor and rolling away before he was trampled. It took a moment to brush him off and pat down any sore spots on his body before he would mount the horse again and the cycle would repeat.

 

This continued some hours later as the men began to disperse and return to their duties and the sun began to set. Ori had watched the horse and Dwalin for the entire afternoon, wincing occasionally as the horse kicked and threw the man to the floor for who knows how many times. It happened again and the man landed with an unearthly thud, staggering away a moment later and jumping the gate to sit upon it at Ori's side. Ori looked up at the man to his side as the larger man removed his hat and wiped his bald head with a dirtied cloth.

 

"He's a good beast you know." Dwalin commented as he tucked his cloth back inside his hat and fixed the edges a bit. "He handles well, he's just afraid is all. He's a tough bastard, he'll keep you safe."

 

"Maybe we could give him a name." Ori suggested and Dwalin looked down at him with a raised brow, while Ori nodded.

 

"A name?"

 

"Yes, a name. I mean, you wouldn't be very cooperative either if people called you Oi or Bastard, would you?" Ori added and Dwalin smiled placing his hat atop his head again and grinning behind his beard.

 

"No, I suppose not." The larger man replied before gazing at the horse that was snorting and circling the pen. "What should we call him then?"

 

"Hmm," Ori thought for a moment, gazing at the chestnut beauty and rubbing his chin in wonder. 

 

"Brute?" Dwalin suggested and Ori rolled his eyes, clearly disinterested in such a masculine name for a beautiful creature.

 

"Apple?" It was Dwalin's turn to snort now and comment on how the horse seemed discontent with such a name as it shifted it's hooves in annoyance.

 

"Danger?" Ori shook his head and gave Dwalin a sceptical look and Dwalin chuckled as he shrugged. A moment of silence passed between them before Ori's eyes widened and the perfect name came to his mind.

 

"Noble." Ori stated and Dwalin looked at the horse before looking back at Ori.

 

"Noble?" Dwalin repeated with a furrowed brow. "For such a scrawny creature?"

 

Ori smacked the mans leg and scrunched up his features into an almost scowl.

 

"I think he's very noble indeed, he's a diamond in the rough." Ori argued and Dwalin hummed before nodding and repeating the name on his lips.

 

"Noble. I think that would do just nicely." 

 

 

\----

 

 

A few nights later, when the men had gone to bed and Dori was busy entertaining some friends and higher power farmers in the barren land, many interested in trade with Nori and his men. 

 

Ori pulled on his cardigan and his boots, carrot and apple in hand as he tiptoed out of the house and toward the barn where Noble was being kept in a slim paddock, where the horse was free to have his own space to stand and sleep. Ori pulled open the stable door and shuffled in, leaving the door ajar as he entered. The small man soon arrived outside his horses pen, which was marked with a burnt piece of wood that had his Noble's name on, which Dwalin had made for him.

 

"Evening, Noble." Ori cooed as he lifted the apple and petted the horses neck as he woke with a happy flicker of his mane and stepped closer. "How are you, boy?"

 

Noble only snuffled at his hand in reply and took the apple. Ori looked back and forth up the stable to make sure he was truly alone before he climbed up the steel gate that separated him from his horse, he sat on top of it and came just a little bit above the horses ears. 

 

"You're such a good boy." Ori whispered as he petted his wide nose and Noble sniffed in agreement and allowed himself to be petted. Noble seemed very affectionate for just Ori, as the rest of the men had just tried to train him. However, the tanned stallion was also very considerate around Dwalin, not letting the larger man pet him like Ori does, but still listening to him and letting him on his back. Ori carefully ran his hand down the horses neck and between his shoulders while the horse munched at the carrot in Ori's hand. Ori's hand that was on the horse continued to wander down to the tops of his strong legs before back up.

 

However, as he leaned a gunshot went off from outside, some distant farmer chasing a coyote off his land. The loud sound startled the large horse and he reared back, pulling Ori into the pen with him. The small man let out a shrill scream as he fell in without even realising and the horse tried to avoid him as he landed back on his feet, but when the horse landed, his right hoof collided with Ori's arm and Ori let out another scream.

 

"Get out of it, you damn buck!" A voice shouted and Ori looked up through tears of pain to see Dwalin opening the gate and shaking his hat at Noble as he pulled Ori up and into his arms. Ori was shivering slightly and clutching his painful arm as Dwalin scooped him up and carried him out.

 

"You alright, lad?" Dwalin asked as he carried the small man out of the stable and into the comforting dark of night, where many of the men were now gathering and Dori was running out in his finest robe, Nori behind him with a shotgun.

 

"Who on earth is crying bloody murder at this hour? I'm trying to entertain!" Dori shouted before noticing a tearful Ori in the arms of a brutishly large worker. "Ori! What are you - Oi, put him down you - you -"

 

Nori aimed the shotgun at the larger man and Dwalin placed Ori back on the floor and let him stand for himself. The smaller man clutching his painful arm.

 

"Please, Dori. It wasn't him, it was Noble, he-" Ori tried to explain as he walked toward his brother, who instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around him.

 

"Noble?"

 

"My horse." 

 

"You named that beast?" Nori questioned as he finally lowered the gun from Dwalin's head.

 

"He's not a beast, brother!" Ori protested. "He was just frightened, he didn't mean to-"

 

Dori sighed and walked toward Nori, taking the gun from his hand and tossing it to Dwalin. The larger man caught it easily but looked at it with a raised brow once it was in his hands.

 

"Go deal with the horse." Dori stated with a neutral expression and Ori shook his head trying to plead with his brother.

 

"Dori, no please! He didn't mean to, he was just-"

 

"Ori, you know the rules."

 

"Yes, I know! But he didn't mean to do this, he was spooked Dori, he couldn't help it!" Ori protested again but Dori kept his back to him and Nori looked at him sympathetically. 

 

"Go deal with it." Dori instructed again and Dwalin turned to leave but Ori turned to plead with him now. "Nori, take Ori to Oin to see his arm."

 

"No, please, no, Dwalin. Dwalin, you know he's a good horse, you said so yourself!" Ori begged but Dwalin only continued to walk to the stable and Nori began tugging Ori inside. Once they were inside and Ori's bruised arm was being observed he heard the gunshot, and tears began to roll down his cheeks. No longer filled with the pain in his arm, but with a pain in his chest.

 

 

\----

 

 

The next day, Ori was hanging around the training ring. Leaning against the gate and sighing as he looked up at the sky, wondering if Noble felt any pain or if Dwalin was at least humane enough to put blinders on him. 

 

"Ori." A voice called from behind him and Ori turned to see Dwalin, his hands wringing around his hat and Ori frowned slightly.

  
"What do you want?" Ori asked sadly, his arm cradled against the gate still as he turned. 

 

"I-I wanted to give you something, if you don't hate me." Dwalin said, his head lowered in shame.

 

"I don't hate you, Dwalin. I hate what you did."

 

"Then wait here for a moment." Dwalin replied with a small grin before placing his hat on and hurrying away, disappearing inside the workman's stable where Ori had never been. The smaller man waited for only a moment before Dwalin appeared again in the pen that the smaller man was leaning on. The larger man was smiling as he lead in a chestnut horse, not just any horse. His Noble.

 

"Noble!" Ori called excitedly and leapt over the gate, running to his horse, who neighed happily as Ori hugged his neck and rubbed his shoulders. "But, how did you-"

 

"Let's just say, you're brothers are very trusting men. Even when they shouldn't be." Dwalin replied with a shrug and Ori grinned.

 

"Oh, Dwalin. I could kiss you!" Ori exclaimed as he hugged his horse closer and gazed at Dwalin, who was beginning to blush brightly and his hat was removed once again.

 

"We- well you could.... If you wished, I - I wouldn't be opposed to it. I mean I-" 

 

Ori hurried over and slammed his lips into Dwalin's, leaping slightly to reach the taller mans shoulders so he could wrap his arms around them. Dwalin grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ori's waist, lifting him slightly before lowering him again and releasing his lips. Noble gave an annoyed huff and nudged Ori's working arm in the hope for treats.

 

Ori only smiled and rubbed his Noble's nose before turning back to Dwalin and kissing him again, this time slower and more tender. Dwalin leaned into the kiss as he had to lower himself to actually reach Ori's lips and when they pulled away, Ori grabbed the larger mans hat and put it on himself.

 

"Do you reckon he's noble enough to ride yet?" Ori asked and Dwalin smiled. 

 

"Just as sure as his name is Noble." Dwalin teased and Ori nodded before hopping onto the horses bare back, listening to the hesitant snort before settling him with a pet and allowing himself to be lead around the ring with Dwalin holding the reins. He trusted the man not to let go and the man trusted him not to go too mad on his new feeling of freedom atop the back of a beast so noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	4. Plot Twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by chapter and tags this is has a plot twist and it's quite drastic and sudden. So, if you'd like to know what it is so you are prepared go to the end notes ty ~

Dwalin hadn't been camping since he was a very small lad, since he had been barely been able to reach his brothers hips and would be carried around on his fathers shoulders everywhere he went. However, as an old man, with his job and own life blossoming, he would look at the picture he kept on his desk with a fond smile. The picture was of himself, his elder brother, and his parents all perched in front of a gently flowing river. The very young Dwalin was holding up a carp at least twice his size and a smile that was even bigger than their scaly dinner. Balin was at his side, his arm hooped around Dwalin's slim shoulders, a content and balanced smile on his young face, while behind him stood his proud looking parents. It had taken all four of them three hours to capture that fish, one hour for their father to fall into the river, and the another two to cook it, which ended up with it being burnt anyway. It was a marvellous time and Dwalin remembered the time with great fondness.

 

That had been the last time his parents had taken him camping, as one year later Balin went off to study medicines and the trips never seemed the same without him. As an old man now as Dwalin was, he did not think of returning to the camp because he had no children to take with him and therefore no excuse to spend a few days out in the woods. He had his boyfriend, Ori, who has been with him for six years, but Ori spoke little of his childhood and would definitely not have gone camping during the summers. Ori spoke of how his father worked shifts around the clock and that their mother and his eldest brother worked at a coffee shop every morning just to see that the family would not starve, so that left little time to camp, or even have a childhood if he was being truly honest.

 

A metallic buzz interrupted Dwalin's daydream and he jumped slightly in his large, leather chair. His uniform riding up slightly as he jumped, which he straightened automatically. Dwalin pressed a thick finger to the small switch of the intercom and spoke a pleasent greeting, only to hear a bored voice reply.

 

"Officer Fundin, Sergeant Durin would like to see you in his office please."

 

"Right now?" Dwalin questioned and he heard a deep sigh before a solid response.

 

"Now."

 

The intercom buzzed dead and Dwalin sighed before standing up from his desk. He straightened his back with a sharp click, before sighing and marching toward his cousins office. When he reached the sliding frosted glass doors he was summoned in, he pulled the glass back and stepped in before closing it to see Thorin curved over his desk, pouring through a stack of mug shots.

 

"You wanted to see me, Thorin." Dwalin stated and Thorin finally raised his head, his frown turning into a small smile as he nodded toward a chair beside his desk.

 

"That I did, we needed to talk about your Ritioni and Hansala case." Thorin replied as Dwalin sat and the tattooed man snorted, waving a dismissive hand at his cousin.

 

"It's in the bag, there is no way Ritioni's plea will stand up in court, the jury would have to be filled idiots if they let him walk free." Dwalin assured and Thorin nodded, observing his files again. 

 

"You're certain Hansala will not revoke her statements?" Thorin questioned and Dwalin shook his head.

 

"No, she's about done with his shit as we all are." Dwalin replied and Thorin chuckled before finally placing the files in the centre of his deck and folded his hands over them.

 

"Well, I guess there is nothing else left but to send you on a little trip." Thorin stated and Dwalin took a moment to absorb the sergeants words, blinking a few times before questioning his boss.

 

"What are ye talking about?" Dwalin asked and Thorin grinned at him, before patting a hand on his shoulder fondly.

 

"I have no other urgent cases, so I suppose it would be good for you to have a few days off." Thorin proclaimed and Dwalin was still sat at his side, mouth wide with shock. "It's the long weekend after all, and you and Ori haven't been away for almost five years. It would be good for you both."

 

"Bu- But sergeant, it is the weekend before the schools open again, surely it would be wise for me to stay and see over the young people this weekend." Dwalin tried but Thorin waved him off.

 

"Dwalin, we have a whole police force that can deal with any pre term mischief," Thorin dismissed Dwalin's excuses before he smiled. "I can even talk to Ori's boss for you, if you would like."

 

Dwalin rolled his eyes. It was quite common knowledge on the force that Thorin was in love with the local newspapers top editor and writer, and the head of the police held no shame in that face and certainly did nothing to hide it. Dwalin though back to his little picture on his desk, to all the memories he had of going camping with his loved ones and wondered if it would be the same with his Ori.

 

Finally, after a few minutes of contemplation, Dwalin nodded and shook his superiors hand, wishing him a good weekend before Thorin dismissed him. Even though he was going on holiday now, Dwalin would not let it distract him from the rest of the days work, at least not for a few hours anyway.

 

The time passed far more rapidly once Dwalin returned to his office and finished off the rest of his papers, tying up loose ends on some cases, and storing some things in the evidence locker, then it was not long until the clock hit five and he practically jumped over his desk, grabbing his keys and jacket in one smooth action. He hurried past everyone in the building who was also finished for the day, and hurried down the concrete stairs of the station before hopping into his car. 

 

The newspaper office was only a few streets down from the station, and he spotted Ori outside instantly, his ginger curls blowing in the wind and his arms filled with boxes of papers he probably needed to scan this weekend.

 

Dwalin pulled the car up beside him, before stepping out and hurrying over to his boyfriend, taking the boxes and placing them in the trunk of the car before dipping his surprised boyfriend and kissing him passionately. Ori let out a startled sound as he was dipped toward the floor, but automatically wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck and allowed himself to be kissed tenderly. When Dwalin finally parted from Ori's soft lips for air, he grinned at Ori's bright smile flashing back at him.

 

"Well, what has you in such a good mood?" Ori questioned and Dwalin straightened them again before directing the smaller man to the passenger side door and said he would explain on the way home as he opened the metallic door with a dramatic arm swoop.

 

"I hope that box isn't full of work." Dwalin commented nonchalantly as he pulled the car from the curb and began driving down the rode, when he was on the straightened street he put his hand out to his side with palm up. Ori took hold of the hand with his own before he shrugged slightly, while Dwalin lifted the back of his partners hands to his lips.

 

"No, not work, just some old articles I was going to review for the weekend." Ori replied as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against Dwalin's hand before smiling and leaning back in his seat. "Why? Do you have something planned?

 

"Aye, something like that." Dwalin chuckled and Ori wriggled excitedly as they came to a pair of red lights.

 

"Ooh, really? What is it? We haven't been out together for the weekend for almost four years." Ori commented before he blushed slightly. "Do you remember it? We borrowed Balin's cottage and spent the whole weekend in bed."

 

"Aye, I remember." Dwalin chuckled before directing a wink at his precious cargo and pressing another kiss to his hand. He pressed his foot to acceleration as the light turned green. "How could I forget? We had to buy the old man a kitchen table."

 

Ori giggled and continued to blush before leaning across the gearbox and pressing a kiss to Dwalin's cheeks, patting his arm as he pulled back.

 

"So, what do you have planned?" Ori questioned now and Dwalin settled back in his seat with a sigh before beginning to explain his plan of a camping trip, away in a field, just the two of them for the whole weekend. Ori had agreed excited and wholeheartedly because he loved spending time alone with Dwalin, and he didn't care if Dwalin asked him to go shark baiting or cliff diving, he would be at his side no matter what.

 

When they finally got back to their apartment, which was on a quiet and an upper part of the town. There was a cafe and a Chinese takeaway in the corner of the street and on the other was a sparkling laundromat, Dori's suds and dry clean. Which was where the pair had met on an early spring day. Dwalin had gone in to pick up one of his fine suits and had not spotted the usually grey haired man behind the counter, instead there was a red headed young man, with soft brown eyes and a small curl in his lip. Dwalin was smitten instantly.

 

Dwalin carried Ori's box of papers upstairs, while Ori scurried in front of him with a paper bag filled with containers of warm Chinese foods.

 

"I really hoped you remembered to eat your lunch today, it's not good to binge on dinner you know. You must be starving." Ori fussed as he skipped up the last step and pulled the key to the door from his pocket. Dwalin hummed, wrapping an arm around Ori's waist and pulling him to his chest as Ori tried to unlock the door. 

 

"Aye, I'm starving, but not for that food." Dwalin whispered as he pressed his lips to the side of is neck and Ori snorted, smacking Dwalin's arm as he finally turned the key in the lock.

 

"Well that is something I never want to hear again."

  
Dwalin closed his eyes and winced at the new voice, knowing it far too well for his liking. The taller man turned to see Nori, leaning against the stair railing with a smug smirk on his face. Ori smiled at his brother while Dwalin grimaced at the sight of his cocky brother-in-law.

 

"Not still stalking us, are ye Nori?" Dwalin asked sarcastically, a smile trying to force itself on his face, but failing.

 

"Not still shagging on the kitchen tables, are we?" Nori returned as he walked passed and pushed the front door open, holding it for the pair as they walked into their apartment. "You know how dear Balin feels about that."

 

Ori snickered under his breath as he went to place the takeaway in the kitchen, while Dwalin tossed his box into his study.

 

"So, need I ask why you're here? Or do ye just live to inconvenience us?" 

 

"Dwalin! Don't be rude." Ori called out from the kitchen, Nori was already on their plush sofa, picking who knows what from his teeth and wiping it on their cushions.

 

"Nah, I just live to be an annoyance, besides, we're practically family, Dwalin. There is no need to be rude." Nori commented as he toed off his shoes and placed his socked feet onto the table with a stretch. "Whatever happened to mi casa es su casa, eh?"

 

"It ended when I found ye putting on my best shirt."

 

"I had a date."

 

"But not a button up shirt?"

 

"No, why would I?"

 

Ori came into the dining room a moment later, carrying two plates filled with a mixture of the takeaway food that he placed on the tall table with the ease of a man with a habit. Dwalin huffed at Nori before going over to sit at the table, while the eldest brother continued to lounge on their sofa.

 

Dwalin sat down at the table while Ori pressed a kiss to his bald crown before gazing at his brother, who was grinning at him and waggled the tips of his fingers at his younger brother.

 

"If you're going to stay, Nori, there are some leftovers in the kitchen if you're hungry." Ori commented as he sat at the table opposite Dwalin who was already tucking into his dinner. Ori knew then that Dwalin didn't have his lunch, and they would definitely be having a conversation about that later.

 

"Nah thanks, Kiddo. I should be off, just came over to drop this off." Nori stated as he tossed a neatly scribed envelope and Ori picked it up as he shoved his fork and some rice into his mouth. "It's about Dori's high tea at the end of the year, you know the usual, fluffy cakes and sandwiches and whatever else he decides to call 'tea' or fruit soup."

 

Dwalin reserved a groan. He hated Dori's high teas, even though it was Ori's favourite time of the year. It was just another afternoon spent in the house belonging to Dori and his rather stuck up friends discussing things that went far over Dwalin's head, and went straight into Ori's as he had grown up in the same household and around the same ignorant men that Dori held company with.

 

"Oh, wow!" Ori exclaimed excitedly as he read the fine script, his dinner now forgotten and getting cold on the table. "Dori certainly outdid himself this year."

 

"Will you be coming, Dwalin?" Nori questioned with a smirk and Dwalin grumbled under his breath, swearing at the brother as he shoved food into his mouth. However, when he saw Ori watching him with questioning eyes he swallowed the food thickly, trying to grin brightly.

 

"Oh aye, should be great." Dwalin lied through his teeth as they tried so hard so form a smile.

 

"Oh yes, he sounds extatic. Have a nice meal, brother." Nori said before petting Ori's copper locks and turning to practically sashay out the door, there was no other word for it.

 

"Ye know, sometimes I could just grab his scrawny neck and-" Dwalin began as soon as the door clicked in the lock, his hands throttling the air in front of him and Ori gasped.

 

"Hey, hey! He's still family." Ori stated as he sat the invitation down so he could eat again. "And I know you two like each other really, you're just both too  _manly_ to admit it."

 

"That's a lie, I was not manly enough to say I liked you." Dwalin pointed out with his fork flicked toward Ori as he snorted.

 

"Yes I remember, you came into the laundromat with a bouquet of tulips, saying that they had run out of roses and this was all you could find. Then you threw the tulips in my face and shouted about me joining you for dinner, poor Dori almost had a stroke from all the noise. Remember when he came out with his iron and turned on the water nozzle to steam you in the face?"

 

"Aye, I remember." Dwalin grumbled, remembering the day far too well. "I also remembered that you said yes to dinner and I was over the moon."

 

"What can I say, I have a thing for a soggy man who brings me tulips." Ori replied with a shrug and Dwalin grinned.

 

 

\----

 

 

The pair were out of there apartment the following morning as soon as the sun was up. Dwalin had gone out the previous evening, after they had washed up after dinner, and went to buy all that he assumed the needed for the camping trip that weekend. A tent, sleeping bag, a mini stove, base spread, folding chairs, fishing equipment and numerous cans of edible looking food. Ori had spent that evening packing their clothes and then a food hamper for the car journey, and made sure Dwalin knew just who had their priorities straight when he got home, he referred to himself of course and Dwalin just rolled his eyes.

 

The sun had just only began to peak into the sky when Dwalin and Ori had the car packed and ready to leave. Dwalin drove because he actually knew where the camp site was, while Ori slept in the passenger seat, but not before complaining about how early it was and then downing the rest of his tea. Dwalin could only chuckle and focus on the road as Ori mumbled in his sleep and flopped on his side against Dwalin's bicep and Dwalin received the touch with a grin before hooping his arms around Ori's shoulder, maintaining one hand on the wheel of the car as he drove. He pondered the weekend ahead and cuddled Ori closer to his side, he knew it would be mid-afternoon by the time they had reached the camp and surely they would only have time for a swim or a few hours of fishing before having to put up the tent and sleeping. However, even though Dwalin knew the hours would be short, every moment with Ori felt like his world was slowing and it was only the two of them in the whole universe.

 

Ori snorted in his sleep, as if he could see Dwalin's sappy thoughts in his dreams, but he snuggled closer into Dwalin's side across the leather bench of the front seats and sighed.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin had been right with his estimated arrival time, for now there was only a few specks of sunlight breaking through the clouds in the sky and Ori's food hamper was now only filled with a few sandwiches, a large packet of crisps and the swill of cranberry juice at the bottom of the bag sealed in flasks.

 

"Hello, where do you want us to set up?" Ori asked as the approached the gate to the field that would be their camp-site for the night, where an elderly man was waiting with a wave and eyes crinkled with a smile.

 

"Aye my lad, just set up where'd you like." The old man said before pointing his wooden cane to the darkening sky. "I'd hurry putting that tent up, seems like we're going to have a spot of rain."

 

"Oh yes, thank you!" Ori called as Dwalin turned into the field.

 

And as if on command of the elderly man, the skies opened and began to spit overzealous rain over their front window and Dwalin groaned as he thumped his head against the steering wheel, cursing the old man under his breath as he pulled into a parking spot on the field.

 

"Old men and their big mouths." Dwalin mumbled as the rain began turning the mud into slop and Ori chuckled before smacking him in the arm, reading the map of the site to get his bearings while Dwalin jumped out of the car and began setting up their tent rather quickly.

 

It wasn't long until Dwalin was cursing in anger and was becoming obscenely dampened by the rain that fell heavily over the camp and turn everything to grey. Ori had gone to the shop on the site to get some fresh drinks, passing Dwalin his bottle of lemonade as he returned. His coat was wrapped tightly around him and his hood was up against the rain.

 

"I thought you said you had done this before." Ori called over the downpour before taking back his drink and taking a sip. 

 

"I have. It's just been a long time." Dwalin called back before directing Ori back into the car and pressing his lips to the smaller mans cheeks before closing the door for him. Ori watched his partner as he struggled with the many poles of the tent and the fabric, and the small man giggled, fishing in his pocket for his phone and taking pictures of Dwalin to send to Bilbo, who was probably cuddled up at home with his own officer at this moment in time.

 

Ori waited for only a few moments more before he opened the car door again and Dwalin threw the tent to the floor.

 

"Dwalin, sweetheart, why don't we just sleep in the car for the night?" Ori questioned and there was a few moments of silence while Dwalin gathered his thoughts, looking at the shredded remains of the tent before back at Ori and their comfortable looking car, before nodding.

 

"Good idea." 

 

 

\---- 

 

 

Dwalin certainly hadn't expected this to be their first night of camping, in a warm car with rain pouring outside and making out with his partner so feverishly so that the windows began to steam up and seal them in to the cosy cocoon. Ori had clipped all the seats back as far as the could go and pressed the blankets and sleeping bags they had across the back seats, where they were now cuddled together and Dwalin traced his fingers through Ori's short crops of hair as his lips slid across Ori's and pulled the smaller man closer.

 

"If this is what camping is, we should do it more often." Ori whispered as he pulled out of the lock of lips, his fingers running across Dwalin's collar bones and up his neck as he leaned forward to kiss and nip at it. "I really like it."

 

Dwalin chuckled slightly before pulling at the collar of Ori's jumper and then his shirt to rub his lips in the sensitive nape of Ori's neck and across his shoulder.

 

"Th- this is certainly not what camping is about." Dwalin gasped as Ori took his ear between his lips and began to tug at it, knowing that Dwalin was particularly sensitive around his ears.

 

"Then we should change the rules to keep our camping trips just like this." Ori sighed against Dwalin's ear and Dwalin grunted as he pulled Ori closer. It was quite difficult for Dwalin to curl over the back seats, seeing that he was quite muscled and broad, but Ori was little and lean and cute and could easily slide across the seats and sit in Dwalin's lap. He was the perfect size and perfect for Dwalin.

 

"Did you just call me little and cute?" Ori asked with a snorted laugh as he pulled off his neck and Dwalin grew wide eyed as he realised he was speaking out loud.

 

"I said perfect too." Dwalin tried and Ori smiled as he pressed his lips to Dwalin's again and petted his still damp beard.

 

"I know. I heard." Ori replied and wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck and pressed their foreheads together, just breathing. Following Dwalin's chest with his own in slow and steady breaths, watching as the windows continued to steam with their joint breath and Dwalin's hands slid down to rest on Ori's hips as he watched the smaller man's lips with intense concentration.

 

Dwalin leaned forward again and pressed his lips tenderly to Ori's, everything felt right and they fit together as perfectly as puzzle pieces and it was warm in the car. The tender slide of lips and the radio murmuring in the background was the soundtrack to this moment and it was something that Dwalin would always remember. 

 

 

\----

 

 

The next day, when the sky was still soft and grey, Dwalin decided that they would go for a hike and then maybe a spot of fishing. Ori had taken sometime to wake up, because he was deep in sleep and curled on Dwalin's chest as a makeshift pillow and Dwalin had to wriggle away and make some tea before Ori would even open his eyes. The camp-site was now thriving with life from other people and campers they had not seen yesterday, and they milled around the camp carrying food and cups of freshly brewed coffee and tea. Ori woke with a stretch, his hair become fluffed with the static on the leather seat and a sleepy wrinkle in his features appeared as he stretched, making Dwalin smile.

 

"Morning babe." 

 

Ori made a whining sound in reply and held out his hands, allowing the warm plastic cup to slide right in and mumbling a thanks before leaning up and taking a sip. 

 

"What do you want to do today?" Dwalin asked and Ori continued to drink until he finally had his fill of energising tea, letting out a satisfied sigh as he released the cup.

 

"I don't mind." Ori replied with a shrug, though his voice was still rattly from his deep sleep. "You're the big camping buff, you can decide."

 

"How about a hike?" Dwalin questioned and Ori wrinkled his nose a bit.

 

"How about a shower first? We both stink of car and sweat." Ori argued.

 

Dwalin hummed in agreement as he took a whiff of his shirt that he had spent all day, and all of last night in. Ori rubbed his tired eyes with a curled fist before Dwalin leaned in and pecked his lips to the triangle of cheek that appeared in the gap between hand and hair. 

 

"I'll go first, then you can go after your tea. Aye?" Dwalin agreed and Ori hummed his own agreement before Dwalin kissed his loves second cheek and began climbing out of the car, taking care not to spill Ori's tea as he clambered across the seats.

 

 

\----

 

 

It didn't take long until they were both washed, waked, and ready to go on their hike. Ori had packed some snacks in his bag while Dwalin packed an emergency kit and a knife should they run into trouble, the smaller man snorted as he stuffed a pack of Jaffa cakes into his bag. He teased the larger man about the fact they were hiking around a camp-site, not a dangerous forest and Dwalin nudged him with his elbow, reminding him that you could never be too careful.

 

On the walk, Dwalin laced his fingers with Ori as they took the dirt path that would lead them up and hill and then around the perimeter of the camp. Dwalin gazed at their hands being neatly folded together and smiled, he would remember his mother holding his hand when they hiked as he was still quite young and he would look up at their conjoined hands. He had been a small and rather slim lad and later when puberty passed and he joined sports team, then eventually the army, he began to finally bulk up like his father. His mother would still call him her little soldier, even if he had passed her height long ago. Even now, he towered over Ori, but the small man didn't mind as much as swung their hands together as they walked.

 

The couple stopped every once in a while so that Ori could gather some of the wild flowers that grew at the side of the path, Dwalin keeping watch for any camp patrols as he did. The smaller man placed the flower between the pages of his journal where he did his sketches and notes, and held the pages down to dry and preserves the flowers petals before they would walk hand in hand again.

 

Dwalin would point out trees and paths where his family would walk when they came to the camp in the summer, and even told Ori the story of that one year when he saw a wild deer and his father had stood up to the large creature, looking it square in the eye and reaching to touch it. The deer did not run or jolt and seemed to push into the touch of his father and Ori was wide eyed in amazement.

 

With the stories and talking it didn't seem to take them long to reach the peak of the path, a circle of dirt that had three benches lined up where people could sit and rest for a moment and have picnics. Ori only pulled the snacks from his bag and handed a pack of doughnuts to Dwalin, who shook his head and chuckled fondly.

 

"It's a surprise you're not a diabetic yet." Dwalin teased and Ori glared at him, his mouth puffed from the sugary pastry inside and sugar around his lips.

 

"Why? Because I'm so sweet?" Ori questioned and Dwalin leaned forward, brushing some of the sugar away with his thumb.

 

"Sure, something like that." Dwalin nodded before pressing his lips to Ori's softly, tasting the sweet sugar and trace of pastry on the outside. He cupped the smaller mans cheek and continued to kiss him innocently until Ori pulled away, stuffing half a doughnut into his mouth and the other half into Dwalin's with a snort and a laugh.

 

The walk back concluded their holiday as the sun began to set and they had a long drive back, they could both needed to be in work by Monday morning so they decided it best to leave sooner rather than later. They were soon on the road again just as darkness began to settle, and the roads were quiet and clear enough for Ori to sleep. Nestled against Dwalin's side on the bench seat and breathing softly, fluttering Dwalin's shirt as he did.

 

Dwalin rubbed his tired eyes too and decided to turn the car heating as a way to wake himself up, wincing as the bright light of the cars that occasionally passed on the vacant and tree narrowed road.

 

Ori stretched slightly in his sleep and Dwalin gazed down at him, a fond and loving smile on his face as he looked down at his short lover and lowered his head to kiss the smaller mans ginger crown. When he looked back to the road, everything slowed.

 

A deer, reaching the hood of the car stood only a few feet away and was staring, with bright eyes, challengingly at the car. Dwalin spun the steering wheel and everything began to heighten and quicken. The car spun out of control as the deer spooked and ran in the opposite direction. The screech of wheels and burning of rubber against grain of the gravel road, that was still wet from the night before, rammed Dwalin's senses and they skidded.

 

The final impact was on Ori's door side, a large tree being their anchor as the door was crushed and they jolted. Ori, now awake, screamed in shock as his head collided with the dashboard and then he went back into an unconscious state, his nose bleeding and his pulse frozen. Dwalin hit his head the same against the pillowed bag on the steering wheel and it softened the blow only slightly, but he was still knocked from his senses and everything was still. Silent. The night closing in and turning such a bright day into endless darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((They are in a car crash. However, I was thinking of continuing this so if anyone is interested in a second part please let me know in the comments below!))


End file.
